Embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to semiconductor devices and, more particularly, to semiconductor devices including insulating capping structures covering gate electrodes and methods of forming the same.
Semiconductor devices may respectively include gate electrodes that are stacked in a direction perpendicular to the surface of a semiconductor substrate and memory cell vertical structures passing through the gate electrodes. As the difficulty increases of semiconductor processes of forming contact plugs on the gate electrodes that are electrically connected to gate electrodes while passing through an insulating capping structure, it may be difficult to increase a degree of integration of semiconductor devices.